


Painting Passion

by Crimson_Peak, MischievousBellerina



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Peak/pseuds/Crimson_Peak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: Tom tries to help you with the decorating, but it doesn't go to plan. Inspired by Dr Robert Laing from High Rise and THAT paint scene.





	Painting Passion

You and Tom have just bought your first house together. It needs a lot of work but when you viewed it you both fell in love with it, excited to be able to do it up yourselves and make it your own. One day he comes home to find you covered in paint and exhausted. 

“I hate painting. Buying this house was a bad idea” You moan.

“It’s ok darling, I’m home now, let me help” Tom reassures you. He picks up a brush and starts slapping the paint on the wall immediately, as you watch cautiously.

“Don’t you think you should get changed out of your suit first?” 

“Relax love, I’m not as messy as you” He winks, flicking the paintbrush at you. You gasp as grey paint splatters across your chest. You pick up the other brush and dip it in the pot, holding it towards him.

“You wouldn’t dare!” He laughs ‘

"Oh wouldn’t I?" You reply, smiling smugly and flicking your wrist, covering his face with flecks of paint.

“Oh you’re gonna pay for that” Tom growls playfully. You scream as he grabs you and pins you against the wall, holding both your wrists above your head with one hand as his other pulls up your vest top. He snatched the paintbrush out your hands and scrawls a smiley face across your stomach. By now you are screaming and giggling in equal measures, as you notice that during your tussle some paint has rubbed off you onto Tom’s suit jacket.

“Your suit!” You giggle as he releases your wrists. He glanced at it and shrugs. “I’ll get it cleaned”

He slides the jacket off and rolls up his sleeves. While his attention is diverted, you dip the brush back into the paint pot and creep towards him. As he finally hears you and looks up, you run a line from his forehead right down his nose. Tom stops and bursts out laughing.

“I can't even take you seriously when you--" You move the bucket forwards, slapping some paint across his chest with a grin.He raises his eyebrows as he inspects the paint dripping from his shirt, then looks up at you squinting his eyes playfully.

“You’re going to pay for that” 

He surges forwards before you have a chance to dodge him, and prises the tin out your hand and holds it threateningly above your head. You scream again and try to wriggle out of his grip, causing him to almost lose his hold on it. It tips to one side as it slips from his hand, covering you both. You stare at each other in shock for a moment before you start laughing, “Look what you’ve done!” He pretends to be mad, but he can’t keep a straight face as you rest your forehead on his shoulder, laughing so hard you can barely breathe.

“Oh, you think this is funny, do you?” Tom scolds, slamming you against the freshly painted wall. Your back sticks to it and you yelp at the feeling against your skin. You compose yourself before studying his paint covered face with a snicker. 

"Here, let me help you" 

You drag your hands along his face, wiping the excess paint off and sliding them down his arms, covering his forearms with it. Tom glances down at his arms and back up at you as you bite your lip.

“Oh, have I made it worse?" You tease with a giggle. He shakes his head at you with a smile and you know he’s planning something. His hands which by now are also covered in paint, slide under your vest again and come to rest on your breasts, leaving grey handprints. ‘Oooops’ he smiles, smugly. You gasp as his cold, wet fingertips glide across your heated skin from running around and laughing so hard. Your giggles cease when he gives them a squeeze and you scold him, 

"T-Tom that's--"  His thumbs brush against your hardened nipples and you lose your train of thought.

“That's um..." You struggle to come up with an actual sentence and all you know is you have to retaliate. He can't win.You reach down between you and gently cup him through his trousers, knowing you will leave an obvious hand mark across the crotch of his suit trousers. You look back up at Tom as he licks his lips and you feel his cock twitch at the contact. You give another gentle squeeze and his breathing hitches.

“Oh dear, Thomas. Looks like these trousers are ruined now. You should probably just take them off”

"You going to help me with that, too?" He chuckles, groaning as you slowly slide your palm upwards, dragging your hand fully across the growing bulge.

“Oh, that's just downright dirty” 

His lustful gaze is making your knees weak, as is the teasing he's putting you through. 

"I believe you're the one who started it”

He takes hold of the hem of your vest and pulls it up and over your head, the newly exposed skin enabling him to find a part of you that wasn’t covered in paint for him to attach his mouth to, “I intend to finish it too” He mumbles as he starts to unbuckle his belt. Letting his trousers fall to the floor, he grips your hips and turns you, walking you backwards until you bump into the table. He lifts you up onto it and yanks your sweatpants down as you unbutton his shirt. When you reach the top, you begin to undo his tie, slipping it from his neck and dropping it down next to you. You unbutton the last button at his collar and shove the shirt down his arms. It gets stuck on his forearms from where he rolled it, so he's having to help you with the rest of it, tossing it to the side. You take the opportunity to dip your head and run your tongue along the center of his chest, looking up at him with a mischievous glint in your eyes when you came back up. Tom takes hold of your shoulders and pushes you backwards so that you are laying on the table. As you lower yourself down you knock the paint tin and it tips off the edge, what little paint was left in there spilling all over the dust sheet on the floor and splashing up Tom’s leg but he barely flinches as he leans forwards and takes the waistband of your panties between his teeth and starts to pull them down. You drop your head back and close your eyes, your hands tangling in his hair, spreading more paint through his long curls

Tom takes your panties off the rest of the way with his fingers after he's gone halfway down your thighs. He parts your legs and settles between them, carefully drawing his tongue along your slit. You buck your hips and he draws back, looking up at you with a chuckle, 

"If you don't stay still darling, I'll get paint on you and I'll have to stop”

He places his hands on your hips to keep you still and circles your clit with his tongue. You grip his forearms, a moan escaping from your mouth. You find it nearly impossible to hold still, so you gently roll your hips in tune with his tongue. You squeeze his arms once he settles into that perfect rhythm as it brings you closer and closer to the edge. Tom groans against you, when you finally cum, your fingers sinking into his hair. He pulls you back up, sliding his hand around to your back as the other slides up your stomach to cup your breast again. He hold your hips and slides you forwards so you’re perched on the edge of the table, pushing into you slowly. You cling to his shoulders as the stretch of him takes your breath away and he starts to move. Slowly at first but gradually getting faster as he chases his orgasm and his breathing gets heavier, beads of sweat mixed with paint dripping down his forehead. Tom drops the side of his face against yours, moaning into your ear. You want to kiss him so bad but you've got paint all over your face and near your mouth. God, you can't wait until the two of you get to wash all of this paint off. The thought of being able to kiss him then, in the shower, made you grow impatient. Your hand slides up to his cheek to turn his head a little further so you can nibble his earlobe when you realize it was one of the only spots on his side of his face that wasn't covered in paint. You whimper his name into his ear when you're so close, you can almost feel it.

“Oh god, I’m coming” Tom moans, starting to lose his rhythm. He thrusts into you hard, his hips stutter and you feel him spilling inside you, sending you over the edge too as you gasp against each other’s necks.    


You don’t move for a few moments as you both catch your breath, until finally you speak, “I think we need a shower”

Tom hums in agreement before replying, “I think we need some more paint”


End file.
